Hey? Give me that
by xxLen Kagaminexx
Summary: It's Halloween night. Many prey to choose from. Rin and Len go out on a hunting spree, for more souls to lighten their pumpkins. Will the little green haired maiden be saved? Will the twins drive her to their insane world?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hello again. I am here again for another fanfic. Those who are wondering about my Aku no one, it's coming. I just finished Chapters 2 and three but I'll upload one every week. So, look forward to it. Those who read my Weekday Cloudy one, thanks! It was quite short but that's because I'm at my Grandma's. She hates it when I'm on the computer for long times. This fanfiction is for the song Trick and Treat by Oster Project. I love writing fanfics of the songs that aren't super popular. This will have two chapters.

The dark woods is home to many strange creatures. At night, two figures could be seen causing trouble. Many reports of children missing has appeared ever since the shadows of these people arrived. There lived two twins in that forest. Parents never let their kids out at night, except Halloween. That day, was the twins favorite day. They were sure to get many prey tonight. The blonde haired girl placed on her hat, dress, shawl, and boots before running to Len's room. "Hey~ Len, tonight is the night. Let's go get some prey, ok?" She asked, Len just groaned. He slowly got up, rubbing his glowing eyes. "Rin...It's only seven at night. We need to wait until ten." He replied.

The girl twin just pouted. "Yes, yes! I know that. But we need to get ready. People know about our house, kids will want to come alone. We could get lucky." She laughed out, handing Len his clothes. Len smirked, placing on his clothes. He clutched the velvet blindfold. Blood stains were on it. "Shall we go, sis?" He asked, the smirk never leaving his face. Rin picked up her white ribbon and tied it around the hat she wore. They soon left the house. The twins headed into town.

Len's trenchcoat nearly reached his knees, his top hat had blood stained roses on it, a ribbon held them on. A boy, who seemed about their age walked up to them. He smiled and said sweetly. "Happy Halloween. Welcome to our town." Len forced a sweet smiled and grabbed his hand. "Hey, come with us? We have candy back at our house." The boy fell for it. "Sure!" Rin placed the blindfold over his eyes and whispered. "And no peeking. Understand?" The boy nodded. Len held his hand and led him through the dark forest.

Once in the middle of the forest, Rin grabbed a bat. She hit the boy across the head with it a couple of times, until blood showed. The blindfold came off, the boy fell limp to the floor. Rin smiled and said in his face. "Come...come, join us little one." She handed him a cup full of honey syrup, which was her home made poison to trap a person's soul forever. The boy weakly took a sip, dropping the cup to the floor. Rin held a small pumpkin up, the boy's soul went inside. The girl cut a bit of the boy's hair and it wraped around the stem of the pumpkin. It then glowed a bright color. The boy's eyes closed, a puddle of blood surrounding him. A single smile was placed on his face. "Night Night." The twins said in unison.

The lantern with the boy's soul was placed on their porch. Two other children made their way for the same fate. Finally, it was ten. A young girl with long green hair stood outside of the forest. The scent of blood was strong. She saw a boy, wearing a top hat. He was saying something. "To me?" The girl asked quietly. The boy looked up, holding his hand out. "Come, Come. To a place that is oh so sweet. Trust me, Trust me. What could happen?" He asked. The girl nervously grabbed his hand. Len placed the blindfold over her eyes and whispered. "Please, keep it on." She nodded. 


	2. Tasty Syrup Death

Author's Notes: So sorry for the late update. I've had my reasons. I'll tell them in my Aku no Musume chapter. I forced myself to finish this one so it might not be as good as the previous chapter. I wrote this all on memory. I plan to re-write this chapter at a later time for this chapter sucks. After I update Aku no Musume, I'll be taking a break to finish my new ones. Well, hope you enjoy the last chapter of Hey? Give me that.

Rin soon arrived next to her brother and giggled. "So? What is your name?" The green haired girl simply replied in her sweet voice. "Miku." The blonde haired girl smirked, her fangs showing a bit. "Aww…What a pretty name." She said sarcastically. Len grabbed Miku's hand and said quietly. "Alright then. Let's go." Rin held her other hand and they began to drag Miku into their house. Miku smiled faintly as she heard the door creak open. The twins then led her through a long hallway and soon arrived in a dark room. Then, everything seemed to blank out to Miku.

_Miku opened her eyes and seemed to be in a completely white room. She was in a bed wearing a white hospital gown. She looked around nervously before a boy who looked like a younger version of Len appeared next to her. She huffed a bit before asking. "Where am I?" The boy smirked and licked his lips. "__**Mm… I wonder what your soul tastes like.**__" She gasped as the boy took a hold of her. It felt like she was being eaten alive. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Finally, she felt herself seem to return to the real world. Her scream came back._

The twins glanced over to the screaming girl, who was tied up. "Why are you screaming!?!" They asked in unison. Miku used her hands to cover her eyes. The blindfold was still there. "…Nothing. I just want to go." She replied. Len finished tying her up before starting the spell. Shadows danced around the room and the demon twins as they hummed softly. On the blindfold, there happened to be a small hole, just big enough to see what was going on. She peeked through it and noticed the shadows, letting out a soft gasp. The young girl started to panic. "No! Get me out of here! What is going on?" Tears rolled down her cheeks and the twins stopped. A frown grew on their pale lips as the lights faded. Miku blinked once, and then the twins appeared right in front of her face.

Len stared at her and stated. "My, you bad girl. How dare you wake up so early?" Rin pulled out a double edged knife and pointed it to Miku. "If your blindfold comes off, shall I blind you instead?" A soft smile appeared on Miku's lips. "I'm…not scared." She replied, forcing to keep the smile on her face. Rin flinched and retorted. "Well? Aren't you brave to say that? But, I can see a lie." She smirked evilly, her fangs showing once again. Len chuckled a bit. "Yes. I will make you regret that comment." The twins vanished when Miku blinked again.

Miku closed her eyes. She felt two hands curl around her shoulders. Rin rested her head on the girl and whispered. "Hey? Give me that." Her hand ran down to Miku's chest. Rin let out an ear-piercing giggle. Miku bit her lip in fear as the scent of something sweet filled the room. Len held out a cup of syrup. "Are you thirsty? Milk is what you want, I'm sure." The scent was too much. Miku had to have it, for her sweet tooth was coming back. She nodded and took a hold of it, gulping the whole thing down. Len laughed, for she was unaware of the poison placed in it. Rin stood up and clung to her twin. "Len~ its time!" She said excitedly. He knelt down in front of her and held his hand out. The green haired girl clutched her neck. There was a burning sensation in her throat, which caused her to gag. The twins giggled once more as her soul floated over to Len's hand. The girl fell limp to the floor. She looked up and coughed out. "..Please…stop…" The boy demon held the soul close to his chest as his sister went to fetch the pumpkin. The soul flew inside the pumpkin, making it glow neon green. Len removed Miku's hairpiece and wrapped it around the short stem.

The twins looked at Miku's body and smiled. They were to have their third meal of the day. They placed the pumpkin aside before munching on Miku's flesh. More and more was eaten, until nothing was left of her. The twins laughed again, it echoing in the empty house. Len held Rin close and said. "Let's go for more. We could add more souls to our collection~" Rin nodded and replied. "Sure!" Taking Miku's pumpkin, they headed out to find a new playmate. One that was even sweeter than that green haired maiden. A blue tear appeared below one of the pumpkin's eyes and a single message could be heard under the wind. _"Give me that…"_


End file.
